The kind sky
by digimon66
Summary: THis is a pw fic were byakuran fears the tsuna from pw7 cannot stop his brother natsume from destroying the world
1. ch 1

VERY IMPORTANT I do this by nook so you have to wait atleast an hour before reading a chapter or you will get a summary that belongs to a different story. I will be getting a computer in march so the problem will be solved

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna was doing his paperwork in his office. He was happy at first to be vongola decimo until the celebration.

Flashback

"Happy coorination of vongola decimo"!

"Thanks. "Tsuna said" Wow everyones here even the varia"he thought .

"Trash a present"

"Ushishishi don't open its from all of us." Bel said (did I get the laugh right)

"Dame-tsuna get ready for a vongola party reborn style"

"Wha-

Boooooooooom

There was a huge explotion . Everyone was breaking everything .

"Dame-tsuna you're gonna have a lot of paperwork."

Tsunas jaw hit the floore and he fainted

Flashback end

Tsuna was brought out of his memories by knocking

Come in"

"Tsuna I need your help. I need MARSHMELLOWS! Byakuran exclaimed

Did check under your bed"

"Oh " well I need your help with something else"

Before tsuna could say anything byakuran flicked his forehead and tsuna was found asleep in his bed in nanimorie

AN

Please tell me how to spell nanimorie and sorry if its short but its 8pm I'm young and my parents are gonna get mad.

Please r+r


	2. hibari

Tsuna pov

I woke up went to the window. Looking out I see that instead of the fields in italy I see the houses of nanimori. I suddenly dropped to the floor . Memories that are not mine flow through my head. I rememberd my abusive brother mean nana and a all to familiar lemitsu. I looked up and saw a giant marshmallow and a note. I put the marshmellow on my pillow and read the note

Dear,Tsunayoshi

I have sent you to a parralelworld were your twin is decimo and you have no friends . I switched you with the tsunayoshi of that world and reborn will be training him. You are still 14 and reborn will be comeing tomarrow in your world. Good luck

From

Byakuran

"Well that explains it." I should probably befriend kyoya first"

I walked out the door to nami middle. When I got there kyoya was leaning on the gate. Let some killer intent out and stopped right in front of kyoya.

"Hibari" right after I said his name he knew the killer intent was comeing from me.

"Fight me" he brung his toonfas out and charged. Luckly I still had my glooves . I put them on and went into hdwm.

I caught the toonfa aimed for my head . I went fast and strong got behind him and landed a hit on his neck . He was uncousios . I took smelling salt and made him smell hit . He woke up with scowl on his face.

"Carnivore you've earned my respect. " I was shocked. I actualy got hibari to be my friend. I thought it would be harder.

"Thanks"

He started walking off and I followed him.


	3. The rainbows sky

I made a rainbow flame for a new charecter and I don't know what it does please pm me or ideas and reveiw

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna pov

I followed hibari to the dc office. We sat down and had tea. I was getting restless . I watched hibari go into a room. He was in there for 15 minutes . My intuition suddenly spicked.

"Hibari" I called out.

"Hibari"

I walked into the small room.

"Hibar-"

Hibari pov

I walked into the dc office and had some tea with my visiter . After awhile I felt an unfamiliar pressence . I walked into the uniform room to find a baby in a suit.

"Ciaoussu"

"Baby"

The baby frowned.

"I'm no baby"

In a second the baby was behind me and striked my neck. I was uncounsious . When I woke I saw the carnivore gapping at me like a idiot . I looked down and I was binded in ropes with the baby sitting on my head.

Nobodys pov

"Ciaoussu" reborn said.

Tsuna fell foam coming from his mouth.

"Hm he fainted" reborn said.

Reborn left dragging tsuna from the year. Leaving a steaming skylark on the ground. When they arriived at the sawadas residents reborn laid tsuna realy comfy on the couch. Leon then changed into a ten ton mallet an reborn brought it down on the brunets heads.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeee" tsuna let out the girly shriek( that never went away due to a sadistic reborn and his loud gurdians ) into the house. Tsuna only stopped when reborn put a gun to his head. Lucky for tsuna he didn't end up kissing the floor . Unlucklly his twin and nana came into the living room.


	4. the rainbows sky part 2

Can anyone tell me how nonos son died all of them

"Tsu-kun your awake"

" hai I just woke up."

"Dame tsuna why is there a baby on your head" natsume said.

Reborn was on his head with a smirk on his face. His spies said that tsuna was completely dame and that he was practicly his brothers servant. . He knew this tsuna was different though. . For a dame person to be able to sneak pass reborn the number one hit an. . Yah right . Reborn would bow down to baka limitsu before that happened. Tsuna is definitly different . So what will THIS tsuna do.

"Baby?"

Reborn mentally facepalmed . He's playing dumb!

Reborn decided to jump in.

"I'm reborn the home tutor . I'm here to tutor both of you."

"What! Only dame tsuna needs a baby t- "

Reborn jumped up and kicked natsume uncousious (please tell me how to spell uncousoise .)

Oh natsume went asleep nana said.

She then went to make breakfeast .

Reborn draged both of them into tsunas room , woke up natsume,and started telling them about the mafia.

" You are both heirs to the strongest mafia in the world vongola. You two and xanxus are the only heirs left for the throne."

"What happened to the other heirs" natsume said with a grin on his face. Aparrently he liked the idea of being a mafia boss.

"Shut up . I was getting to that. Enrico the most qualified one died in a gun fight. Massimo second son drowned. Fredrico the favored son was found reduced to bone."

Tsuna having herd this before got up and left.

"I'm not done. Natsume I have come to train you as vongola decimo. Now I need to talk with natsume in private.

Tsuna then left. His hyper intuition was going hay wire . He exited the house and let his hyper intuition so him the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reviewing. I still don't know what the rainbow flames property is


	5. the appearance of the rainbow flame

My mind drifted to my guardians, how life would be so different without them,and how my life was different now. Then I thought about my encounter with hibari and I realized something, my guardians are considerably weaker than when I first met them in my world . They might also have different speach patterns (hibari spoke a whole sentence wow!) And they may not be open towards there feelings or vice versa. My hyper intuition drove me from my thoughts . It screamed "help him! Help him!" I looked to my left to see a small kid getting beat up by gang.

? POV

I woke up on a wet bench. There was this little voice in my head saying "run! Run!" But I ignored first mistake. I stood up and tried to remember where I was but I couldn't. I figured that I had amnesia since I didn't even know who I AM. I picked a random direction and started walking . Then I saw the first guy. Then the second then the third and so on until I was surrounded by oh what 50 MEN and some women but they were just watching.

"Hi. Do you know where I am?"" Or who I am." Muttered

"Oya he doesn't even know were he is!" One of the younger one said.(from now on he will be known as king stupid)

"Shut it!" The leader yelled. He wore whatever a gang boss wore. " you wanna know were you are." Sneered the boss" your on our turf and theres consequences for that. " the leader brung a knife from his back pocket and started advancing ."

"Hey leave him alone !" A brunet was running over to me and was by my side in an instance. "Pick on someone your own size!" But the boss was still advancing along with king stupid and other people. We fought (mostly the brunet ) for about ten minutes. I had a cut along my chest a small shallow one and my hand was holding a knife I stole. The screaming in my head was back. The brunet and I were back to back .the screaming was intensifying it said "save him!" And I followed the voice in my heads instructions and pushed the brunet. My second mistake. I realized I was SHOT. Right throw the head but the weird thing was , I felt calmer , note powerful and instead of a hole in my head I felt the warm tickles of fire on my forehead.

An: I think it was appropriate to stop here . please read +review my story and check out my others. BTW sorry for taking so long!


End file.
